NIH R13 Abstract: 10th International Conference on Magnetic Resonance Microscopy NIBIB Program Director: Dr. Zeynep Erim Proposer: Joseph D. Seymour, Assoc. Prof. Montana State University Meeting Goals: The International Conference on Magnetic Resonance Microscopy (ICMRM) (http:\\www.icmrm10.montana.edu) is a biannual conference dedicated to technique development and applications of Spatially Resolved Magnetic Resonance to systems in materials science, physics, chemistry, engineering and biomedicine. The first meeting was held in Heidelberg Germany in 1991 and brought together practitioners of high spatial resolution MR. The success of this and subsequent meetings led to the formation of The Division of Spatially Resolved Magnetic Resonance (SRMR) of the AMPERE (Atomes et Mol[unreadable]cules Par [unreadable]tudes Radio-[unreadable]lectriques) Society, with a mission of providing an international organization for SRMR technique development. The meeting provides a unique and intimate forum for practitioners to discuss the technical details of the methodology and new technique development with a focus on the underlying physics. The meeting is complementary to larger meetings such as the ISMRM and ISMAR. Agenda: See Following page for full draft schedule. Invited speakers who have accepted include Dr. Eiichi Fukushima (NMR, NM), Prof. Paul T. Callaghan (Victoria U., NZ), Professor Bernhard Bl[unreadable]mich (Aachen, G), Prof. Lynn Gladden (Cambridge, UK), Prof. Walter Kockenberger (Nottingham, UK), Dr. Peter Basser (NIH, US), Prof. Katsumi Kose (Tsukuba, J), Prof. Igor Koptyug (Novosibirsk, RU). Others to be invited but list not yet complete see narrative. Budget: The overall budget for invited speaker and student/postdoctoral travel support is approximately $15,000 of which $6500 is requested from NIBIB. Support request: The organizers are requesting $6500 from NIBIB to support the attendance of one senior speaker and five young Faculty and postdocs involved in biomedical and in vivo MRI research. The organizers Assoc. Prof. J.D. Seymour and Asst. Prof. S.L. Codd in concert with Dr. Peter Basser believe that interaction between the medical MRI community and the physics/chemistry/engineering community represented at the ICMRM can have significant cross fertilization of both fields. As an example recent research in multidimensional magnetic relaxation studies applying advanced 2D Laplace inversion data analysis have been developed over the last few years by groups heavily involved in the ICMRM community. These methods have significant potential in clinical MRI which to date have not been investigated. The attendance of more biomedical MRI/in vivo practitioners will stimulate interest in biomedical applications of groups focused on MR technique development and provide a forum for those researchers to focus on the laboratory technique aspects of their research. Other Support: American Chemical Society Petroleum Research Fund Scientific Education Grant $4500 for speaker support (Proposal Due Dec. 1 2009). NSF ENG CBET $1000 (Grant Supplement Request) Montana State University Office of the VP of Research $2500. PUBLIC HEALTH SIGNIFICANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): This project impacts public health by increasing the quality and capability of MRI for diagnostic medical applications.